The doctor and the Dalek
by Dalek-Omega
Summary: Takes place over the course of series 2-4. The doctor and Rose bump into an old enemy. Rose proposes a crazy idea to the Doctor, who takes it to a whole new level. They now have an unexpected companion traveling with them in the TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" The broken down dalek screeched in what could possibly be terror.

"The poor thing seems scared." Rose said while eyeing the dalek.

"Don't pity it. It's a dalek. Daleks don't feel scared or any emotions at all." The doctor said with a huff as he circled the dalek.

"STAY BACK, DOCTOR. OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." The dalek yelled as it turned it's eyestalk up to look the doctor straight in the eyes.

"Ha! Your weapons are disabled. Your threats mean nothing. Dalek." The doctor said while glaring at the metal death machine.

"What should we do with it, doctor?" Rose asked curiously.

"We should just leave it to die. All daleks are a menace to the entire universe." The doctor said hatefully.

"I don't know, doctor. Maybe things could change..." Rose mumbled as she came closer to the dalek.

"STAY BACK. STAY BACK! YOU ARE AN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR!" The dalek screeched in its unsettling voice.

"No! Rose, stay back! Just because it's broken down doesn't mean it's not a threat." The doctor hollered as he pushed rose away from the panicking dalek.

"Doctor! Maybe things could change. Have you ever tried reasoning with a dalek?" Rose commented.

"No rose I've never tried reasoning with a dalek in the 900 years I've been alive. Thanks for the suggestion." The doctor said in a sarcastic tone, he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It was just a suggestion. Maybe you and the dalek could magically become friends." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and maybe we could have tea time with the cybermen." The doctor suggested. "The daleks and I are mortal enemies. It would never work."

"You'll never know if you don't try." Rose countered with a shrug.

"No, no, you're right! Oh yes! This could be something totally new!" The doctor said enthusiastically. The doctor touched the daleks domed head.

The dalek had gone totally nuts by the time the doctors hand touched him. "AHHHH! STAY BACK DOCTOR! OBEY, OBEY, OBEY!" The dalek snapped in retaliation.

"You're coming with me, dalek." The doctor said as he pushed the dalek along and into the TARDIS.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually went along with this crazy idea." Rose commented as she watched the doctor push the panicking dalek into the TARDIS.

"It's crazy but it could work. But first we need to fix up this dalek's casing. It's defiantly terribly dented and non mobile." The doctor stated as he inspected the dalek's casing.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS DOCTOR? WHY DID YOU NOT LEAVE ME TO DIE? EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN!" The dalek asked confused as it rotated the top part of its head.

"Let's just call it an act of mercy. We've spent so much time hating each other, dalek. Why not try something different?" The doctor proposed.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND...SOMETHING DIFFERENT? EXPLAIN YOURSELF, DOCTOR." The dalek said, it's domed head twisted to the side and the blue glow from the dalek's eyestalk looked directly at the doctor.

"Why don't you and I try to work together for once. So what do you say?" The doctor remarked as he patted the dalek's metal head.

"YOU PROPOSE AN ALLIANCE?" The dalek asked confused.

"Yes. Or I could throw you outside the TARDIS to rot and die the way we found you." The doctor threatened.

The dalek stood silent for several minutes. "I ACCEPT THIS ALLIANCE." The dalek finally said.

"We should come up with a name for him so we won't have to just call him 'dalek.'" Rose said chiming into the conversation.

"We could call him wrath." The doctor saith thoughtfully.

"I DO NOT AGREE TO THAT NAME!" The dalek protested.

"Yeah, he defiantly lives up to his new name." Rose muttered to the doctor so the dalek couldn't hear.

"So, Wrath. Are you ready for a life of adventure and time travel?" The doctor asked, he waited for the dalek's reaction.

"NO...I MEAN YES, MAYBE...I DONT KNOW..." Wrath confessed, he looked around the TARDIS. No dalek had ever entered the doctors TARDIS, so he was the first.

The doctor chuckled at Wrath's reaction. "I suppose you'll get used to traveling in here. Anyways, let's get you fixed up."

The doctor left the control room of the TARDIS and went down one of it's many infinite corridors.

"Doctor! Where are you going?" Rose asked with a puzzled expression.

"To go and get some supplies." The doctor hollered back.

"Can't I come with you?" Rose asked.

"Naw, your job is to look after the dale-I mean Wrath." The doctor stuttered as he entered one of his many supply rooms.

Rose looked awkwardly at Wrath and he looked back at her.

"So...what's it like being a Dalek." Rose asked to break the awkward silence.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN, EXPL-." Rose cut Wrath off before he could continue.

"You know, forget I asked..." Rose said with a sigh.

"WHAT IS IT LIKE TO BE INFERIOR?" Wrath asked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"NEVER MIND." Wrath commented as he turned his domed shaped head away from Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm where did I put that dalekanium." The doctor muttered to himself as he shuffled several pieces of scrap metal around. "Aha! There is is!" The doctor exclaimed, he picked up the large piece of dalekanium metal and dragged it out of the supply room and into the corridors.

"I'm back!" The doctor hollered in a strained voice.

"Great!" Rose yelled back.

The doctor looked at wrath. "Wrath."

"YES?" Wrath uttered, acknowledging the Doctor.

"Use your laser to cut this thing in half." The doctor said with a drawl.

"WEAPONS SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONING. I AM UNABLE TO PREFORM THIS COMMAND." Wrath the Dalek reported in his commanding voice.

"Alright, then just sit in that corner and do nothing." The doctor stated as he dismissed Wrath.

"I DO NOT OBEY." Wrath countered.

"I thought daleks loved being given orders." The doctor said.

"I WILL NOT OBEY YOU. YOUR ORDERS ARE IRRELEVANT TO ME." Wrath said.

"Wrath, open up your casing." The doctor demanded.

"I WILL NOT COMPLY WITH THIS ORDER, DOCTOR! YOU WISH TO HARM ME!" Wrath hissed as he tried to back away. His casing creaked and almost broke down as he tried to move away from the doctor.

"My god...how did your casing get in such bad shape?" The doctor grumbled. "Just trust me for once. If we want this alliance to work we're going to have to start trusting each other more."

Wrath's casing slowly opened to reveal his true form. His one yellow eye looked skeptically at the doctor.

The doctor reached out to grab the dalek's true form from inside the casing. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." The doctor said with a slight smile. He gently grabbed Wrath out of his casing.

"DOCTOR, I AM IN PAIN." Wrath said as he was grabbed out of his battle armor.

"I know. You're wounded." The doctor pointed out as he examined Wrath's wound. "Rose."

"Yes, doctor?" Rose asked as she peaked her head around the TARDIS's control panel.

"Hold The dal-I mean Wrath...My gosh! Why can't I ever get that right? Anyways hold him while I fix up his casing." The Doctor rambled on.

"Yeah I can do that." Rose said, she looked at Wrath's true form.

"Wonderful! Allons-y!" The Doctor announced. He handed Rose Wrath and then went to cutting up the huge slab of dalekanium he had found in the supply room.

"But-Doctor! What am I supposed to do with him?" Rose stuttered as she held Wrath out in front of her.

The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and stuck it inside the battle armor. "Just hold him until I'm done. I don't know, put Wrath in a blanket or something." The doctor commented, He continued to focus intently on his work.

Rose looked slightly unamused at the answer the doctor gave to her question but then slightly cuddled Wrath in her arms. Wrath wrapped his remaining tentacles around Rose for support.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor, he's kinda cute." Rose said.

"Cute? Did you just call a dalek cute?" The Doctor asked with a horrified expression. Never, in all his years he's been alive has he heard someone call a dalek cute. "That is quite disturbing."

The doctor worked on the broken down battle armor for several hours until he felt that it was functional.

"There we go! It's finally finished!" The doctor announced excitedly. "Rose, put Wrath back into his casing."

"Alright, Doctor." Rose said as she pried Wrath off her arm and put him in his casing.

The casing closed around Wrath. "SYSTEMS RESTORING TO FULL CAPACITY." Wrath declared.

"Well that's just great." The doctor mumbled. He all of a sudden felt the TARDIS malfunctioning.

"What's going on?!" Rose hollered.

"We're crashing...through space and time." The Doctor said wide eyed. "That shouldn't be possible. We're entering a parallel universe! Brace yourself!"

"DOCTOR! THAT SHOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE! PARALLEL UNIVERSES SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE TO ENTER!" Wrath yelled in his synthetic and unnerving voice as the TARDIS crashed through the breach.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Wrath!" The Doctor yelled as he held onto the TARDIS's control panel for support.

Wrath yelled as he slid across the floor of the TARDIS and fell straight into the Doctor.

"My god! This day couldn't get any worse! Not only are we crashing into a parallel universe but now I'm being crushed by a Dalek!" The doctor complained as he tried to push Wrath off of him.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah?" The doctor asked.

"Quit complaining!" Rose said.

"I AGREE WITH THE HUMAAAN." Wrath said, chiming into the conversation.

"Oh shut up! You're not the one being crushed!" The Doctor grumbled. He struggled to push Wrath off him.

The TARDIS finally landed.

The Doctor looked around wide eyed and let out a sigh of a relief.

"We've landed." The doctor said.

"Landed where?" Rose asked.

"Well then let's go see." The doctor said. He ran up to the TARDIS's doors and opened them. "We've landed on a parallel version of earth."

"SCANS INDICATE THAT THIS IS EARTH." Wrath announced.

The doctor let out an annoyed sigh. Now I remember why I preferred it when daleks stayed silent, he thought to himself. "Thank you for that completely relevant comment, Wrath."

"YOU ARE MOST WELCOME." Wrath said slightly mockingly.

The doctor could swear that Wrath was mocking him and possibly giving him sass if that was even possible.

"Come on lets go and check it out. Allons-y!" The doctor said with a grin. "A parallel universe. This should be interesting."

"Wait, Doctor. Are we going to leave Wrath inside the TARDIS or are we taking him with us?" Rose asked.

"Taking him with us of course. Now come on! I'm ready to go and check this place out." The Doctor said impatiently. "Wrath, follow us."

"I-OBEY." Wrath said with slight hesitation.

"You don't have to say that." The Doctor said as he exited the TARDIS.

"I WAS MADE TO FOLLOW ORDERS." Wrath countered as he followed the Doctor and Rose of the TARDIS.

"I thought that you said that my ORDERS WERE IRRELEVANT." The doctor said in a mock dalek voice.

Wrath's head twisted to look at the Doctor. "I STILL REQUIRE ORDERS. YOUR ODERS NOW BECAME RELEVANT."

The doctor shrugged. "Seems legit."

"Doctor! Look...my dad's still alive." Rose said with a gasp.

"Rose...this is a parallel world. Meaning that he's not your real father." The Doctor said, breaking the news.

"THE DOCTOR IS CORRECT." Wrath exclaimed.

"How could you say that? Doctor, I want to see him." Rose said, her voice was slightly trembling and her eyes teared up.

"IS COMFORTING REQUIRED FOR THE HUMAAAN?" Wrath blurted out at the wrong time.

The Doctor had finally had enough. He hit Wrath on his domed heard. "You be quiet" He said to the now silent Dalek. "And Rose you cannot see your father. He wouldn't recognize you. For all we know he and your mum didn't have you."

Rose backed up slightly. "I'm going to go and take a look around." Rose said and then walked away.

"What-Rose! Come back!" The doctor yelled after her. "I'm such an idiot."

"DOES THE DOCTOR REQUIRE COMFORTING?" Wrath asked as his loud voice broke the silence.

"No! Just follow me. Let's look around." The Doctor grumbled as he stormed off leaving Wrath trailing behind.

"I OBEY." Wrath said. He followed the Doctor at a steady six miles per hour.

"Can't you go any faster?" The Doctor asked, realizing how slow Wrath was going.

"NO." Wrath stated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor pocked his head around every corner and examined almost everything.

"Hmmm this version of London isn't that different." The Doctor mumbled as Wrath followed.

"DOCTOR. HOW IS THIS RELEVANT. EXPLAAAIN!" Wrath yelled. He approached the Doctor.

"Because-well. I don't know! Does there have to be a reason?" The doctor asked with an incredulous expression.

"YES. THERE HAS TO BE A REASON. THIS IS IRRELEVANT!" Wrath hollered at the Doctor.

"Good point. But you know what is relevant? Finding Rose. I suggest we find her and now." The doctor suggested.

"IS THAT AN ORDER?" Wrath asked, his eyestalk looked up at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "YES, WRATH. THAT IS AN ORDEEER." The doctor said mocking Wrath's voice.

"THEN I OBEY THIS ORDEEER." Wrath replied back like nothing happened.

"Allons-y! Let's get a move on!" The Doctor declared. He started to run.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Wrath yelled as he tried to keep up.

"What?! What is it?!" The Doctor yelled back.

"YOU ARE MOVING AT A SPEED I CANNOT KEEP UP WITH." Wrath said. He had finally caught up with the Doctor.

"Then elevate. Use your other function." The Doctor suggested.

"ELEVATE." Wrath said. He lifted his casing off the ground and followed the Doctor.

"Do you have to declare everything you're doing?" The doctor asked, slightly annoyed.

"YES. WHEN WE KILL WE SAY EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! IT IS IN OUR NATURE." Wrath stated.

The Doctor looked horrified at that moment. "Can you never do that again?"

"EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" Wrath said disobeying the doctors orders.

"No! No! No! Bad Dalek!" The Doctor yelled, scolding Wrath.

"EXTERMINATE!" Wrath yelled back.

"Do not question!" The doctor countered.

"I...OBEY." Wrath said feeling defeated by the very words he was trained to follow.

"Good. Now I'm glad we got that settled." The Doctor said feeling relieved.

"Rose! Rose!" The doctor called out hoping she would hear him.

"PERHAPS YOU SHOULD TRY HER MOBILE DEVICE." Wrath suggested.

"That's brilliant!" The Doctor said. He took out his phone and dialed Rose's number. "Come on. Come on. Answer."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose could hear her phone ringing. She knew that it was probably the Doctor calling her. She let out a sigh and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rose! Where in the name of sanity are you?!" The Doctor asked in a panicked voice.

"Doctor, I'm perfectly fine. Where are you?" Rose said.

The Doctor looked around with a slightly baffled expression. "I really don't know..." The Doctor said to Rose.

"WE ARE LOST! IT IS YOUR FAULT, DOCTOR!" Wrath yelled.

"My fault?! Well you haven't been much help either! Don't you have a GPS system in that metal monstrosity of yours?" The doctor yelled back in response while flapping his arms about.

"YOU ARE OF NO USE DOCTOR. THE HUMAN IS MORE USEFUL THAN YOOOU." Wrath commented with hate directed towards the Doctor.

"I'm not useful?! I've defeated the daleks time and time again! I am the oncoming storm!" The doctor snapped.

"YOU SAY YOU HAVE DEFEATED US AND YET I AM STILL HERE? YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID, DOCTOR." Wrath countered.

"I could kill you right now and there'd be no way of stopping it. I disabled your weapons system." The Doctor said.

"THEN DO IT...THE DOCTOR WILL BE THE GREAT EXTERMINATOR." Wrath snarled.

"Naw, I have better things to do right now then deal with you. But that is warning number one. Next time I won't hesitate. Understood?" The Doctor threatened.

"UNDERSTOOD...DOCTOR." Wrath said as he navigated in front of the doctor.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The Doctor asked with a befuddled expression.

"TO LOOK AROUND." Wrath said without looking back.

"Oh no you're not. You're going to help me find Rose." The Doctor said while trying to pull Wrath in the direction he wanted him to go.

"UNHAND ME DOCTOR!" Wrath yelled. He dragged the doctor around and spun in circles.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Rose asked with a horrified expression as she watched Wrath drag the Doctor around.

"Rose! Great to see you! Now hop on for the ride!" The doctor said with a huge grin.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Be serious, Doctor. I've noticed that everyone here is wearing an earpiece. Do you know why?"

The Doctor let go of Wrath and paid attention to what Rose was saying. "What do you mean by earpieces?"

"I mean like literal earpieces, doctor. I think it's worth checking out. There must be a reason everyone is wearing one." Rose informed.

"Hmmm, I wonder who's making these earpieces. But first, I need to know the purpose of them." The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"ACCESSING DATA FILES. THESE EARPIECES ARE MADE BY A HUMAN NAMED JOHN LUMIC." Wrath announced.

"How did you know that?" The doctor asked.

"I USED THE WI FI PROVIDED." Wrath said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" The Doctor asked himself. "Look up information about what the earpieces purpose is."

"THE EARPIECE IS USED TO TRANSFER INFORMATION INTO THE HUMAN BRAIN." Wrath informed the doctor this.

"That makes sense. But something just doesn't feel right about all this." The Doctor said while pacing the side walk. Rose and Wrath just watched him go back and forth. "What are you two looking at?"

"NOTHING." Wrath said and turned to face away from the Doctor.

"What do you mean it doesn't feel right? They're just earpieces." Rose said.

"Can't you feel it? This whole parallel world just wreaks of wrongness. But I just can't pin point it." The Doctor commented as he continued to pace back and forth.

"PERHAPS WE SHOULD INVESTIGATE." Wrath suggested.

"Shut up I'm thinking. Ah ha! I've got an idea! Why don't we investigate! Let's figure out the true purpose of these "earpieces." The Doctor said.

"THAT IS WHAT I SAI-." The Doctor cut Wrath off. "I'm the clever one and you're the...the Dalek!" The Doctor said with a slightly disgusted expression.

Rose let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Doctor quit arguing with Wrath. We have more important things to do."

The Doctor gave Wrath an "I'm watching you" look. Wrath seem unfazed by the death glare that the Doctor was giving him.

"There's a huge party going on tonight. Maybe we could go check it out." Rose said.

"Parties are fun...I quite like parties. Wait. What? How is this party relevant to what we're looking for?" The doctor asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Maybe we could find some evidence at the party. Usually important things happen at parties." Rose said.

"Who's party is it? Whys this party all of a sudden so important?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose hesitated for a second. "It's Jackie Tyler's party. They're some of the richest people in London."

"No, no, no ,no! You just want to goto this party to see your dad! We have more important things to do." The Doctor argued.

"This party looks really important. We should still go and check it out." Rose said.

"THE HUMAAAN IS RIGHT. THIS PARTY IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE." Wrath said in deep and loud voice.

"My gosh, you sound like a supreme Dalek. I don't like those guys...not at all. But why is this party oh so very important?" The doctor said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"YOU WILL FIND OUT..." Wrath said. He glided in front of the doctor and Rose.

"I need a straight forward answer! This better not be some sort of trap!" The Doctor yelled back at Wrath.

"Well I'm going to the party. You can come if you'd like." Rose said following Wrath's lead.

"Not you too! Fine I'll come to this party but how are we going to get in?" The doctor asked.

"We could probably pass as servants." Rose proposed with a shrug.

"And what about him?" The doctor asked pointing at Wrath.

"He could pass as a...servant robot?" Rose suggested.

"DALEKS DO NOT SERVE INFERIOR BEINGS!" Wrath hissed. He turned his casing around to look at Rose and the Doctor.

"Then what does that make us?" The Doctor questioned with genuine curiosity.

"I-I WILL NOT ANSWER THAT. I WILL NOT PROVIDE THAT INFORMATION. I WILL NOT OBEY!" Wrath said with a slight hesitation in his voice.

The Doctor shook his head. "Was that hesitation I just heard? You're not like the other daleks I've met...there's something different about you. You're more cunning. You show more emotion. You're just different." The Doctor said with a raised eyebrow.

"I AM NOT DIFFERENT! YOU LIE!" Wrath yelled back in anger.

"No, no. Different's good. Well in a daleks case it's bad...ya know. Forget I said anything. Let's head to this party." The Doctor continued. He pushed in front of Wrath and Rose.

"DALEKS DO NOT FORGET..." Wrath grumbled as he followed Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright. Let's go to this party." The doctor grumbled as he dressed up as a waiter.

"It's not going to be that bad." Rose said. She grabbed a severing tray and smiled at the Doctor.

"I AM NOT AMUSED BY THIS..." Wrath said as he came out wearing a French maid outfit while carrying a tray of tea.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Wow...was that really necessary?"

"Awww, but he looks so cute as a French maid." Rose said.

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF CUTE!" Wrath yelled.

"Cute? Did you just call him cute again? No, just NO. That is an evil death machine!" The doctor rambled on as he gestured to Wrath who just looked at him.

"Yes and you're the one who brought the evil death machine into the TARDIS." Rose countered.

The doctor sighed. "Alright. You've got me there. Let's just goto the party."

"Look, there's my dad." Rose whispered to the doctor as they entered the house.

"He's not your father." The doctor whispered back.

"WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME TEA?" Wrath asked to the nearest party goer.

"Well that would be lovely. Pete, I had no idea you hired a serving robot." The woman said.

"Of course I did. Anything for you Jackie." Pete said while eyeing wrath.

"SERVING ROBOT?" Wrath asked. He shifted his eyestalk to look up at Pete.

The doctor looked over only to find that he had lost wrath and Rose. "Oh well that's just great...ah-ha! There's Wrath." The Doctor said to himself as he made his way through the crowd of people.

"Ello! How are you enjoying the party?" The Doctor asked. He shook Jackie's hand and Pete's. "I'm John Smith and you're Pete Tyler. I'm a huge fan. Ah, and it seems you've found my robot."

"YOUR ROBOT? I AM NOT A-" Wrath started to say in outrage.

The Doctor cut Wrath off and gave him a look for him to just play along with the act. He winked at Wrath and continued talking. "Yes my robot. He helps me in the serving business. So, Pete, do you happen to work for John Lumic?"

Pete nodded. "Yes I do work for John Lumic. He's a genius and a bit of a madman."

"I'm going to go and enjoy the rest of the party." Jackie said as she excused herself.

"Don't you think the whole earpiece thing is a little odd?" The Doctor asked in a hushed tone.

Pete raised an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about these things? You're just a server."

"I used the wifi provided." The Doctor said with a shrug. "Anyways, I'm off to serve more people. Come along, Wrath."

"You named your robot?" Pete asked with a baffled expression.

"That's right!" The Doctor said without looking back as he and Wrath made there way through the crowd.

"MOVE, MOVE." Wrath said to everyone in front of him.

"Could you maybe be a little more polite?" The Doctor asked.

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF POLITENESS. IT IS IRRELEVANT." Wrath said while looking at the Doctor.

"Alrighty then. Let's find a computer." The Doctor stated with a sigh. He looked around the room for one last time, hoping to find Rose.

"MOVE. ROSE WILL CREATE A DIVERSION." Wrath said as he pushed in front of the Doctor.

"I know that. And could you not say that out loud." The Doctor whispered in annoyance.

"REQUEST DENIED." Wrath said. "COMPUTER LOCATED. YOU WILL FOLLOW ME."

"Wonderful. I still can't believe I'm taking orders from a dalek. Well I guess there's a first time for everything." The Doctor mumbled as he followed Wrath into a small room. He could see a computer situated on the desk. "Alright. Now let's see what important and classified files are on this computer..."

The Doctor started scanning the files. His eyes widened in horror. "What? No...the next stage in human evolution? John Lumic is creating cybermen. This whole world is in danger."

"AND WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT?" Wrath questioned,

"Well since you're new to the team, we're going to destroy all those cybermen, save this world, and make it back to the TARDIS alive." The Doctor asserted as he straitened his tie.

"I'M COUNTING THREE LOST CAUSES." Wrath said.

"Oh come on. It's going to be fun...And don't you say daleks have no concept of fun, I already know that." The Doctor said as he walked out of the room while Wrath followed.

"I SENSE UNKNOWN TECHNOLOGY NEARBY." Wrath exclaimed.

The Doctor looked up at Wrath. "It's the cybermen. They're here."

"YOU EXPECT US TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?" Wrath questioned.

"Yes! That's what we do, Wrath, and you're going to help!" The Doctor yelled as he waved and flapped his arms about.

"HOW AM I TO BE OF USE TO YOU IF MY WEAPONS SYSTEM IS DISABLED?" Wrath asked the Doctor.

"No exterminating. I still don't trust you." The Doctor said as he narrowed his eyes.

"THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE OF USE?! MY PRIMARY OBJECTIVE IS TO EXTERMINATE AND CONQUER! YOU HAVE TAKEN THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Wrath yelled in a fit of rage.

"I already said NO. I disabled your weapons system so you couldn't kill anymore. There's nothing that you can say to change my mind." The Doctor explained with a huff. "Now come on. We've got cybermen to deal with."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor ran into the main room of the mansion just as the cybermen started breaking in through the windows. "Rose! Rose!" The Doctor yelled as he looked around frantically.

"Right here, Doctor! What the hell is going on?" Rose asked with a slightly horrified expression.

"THE INFERIOR SPECIES KNOWN AS CYBERMEN ARE ATTACKING." Wrath announced as he caught up with the Doctor.

"Cybermen?" Rose questioned.

"Yeaaah. Long story short, John Lumic has been creating cybermen and the earpieces are all part of the grand plan." The Doctor explained while looking for the nearest exit.

"You will all be upgraded." One of the cybermen said in its robotic voice.

"And if we resist?" The president of Great Britain asked.

"Don't resist." The doctor said to the president. "Just listen to me!"

"Resistance will not be tolerated. You will be deleted." The cybermen said as he reached out and killed the president with one touch.

The Doctor looked horrified, his eyes widened, and his jaws clenched as he saw other cybermen kill the panicking partygoers.

"THE CYBERMEN WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Wrath declared. He tried to push the Doctor out of the way.

"Forget about fighting them and let's get out of here." The Doctor whispered so only Wrath and Rose could hear him. "The cybermen are distracted. Now's our chance to escape."

"But what about my dad and mum?" Rose asked as they made their way to the nearest exit.

"There's no time for that." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Look! There's my dad! Pete! Pete!" Rose yelled so he could hear her through the chaos. She gestured for him to follow them.

Pete caught up to them. "What's going on?"

"Don't play that game with me. You know exactly what these things are." The Doctor countered as they made their way outside the mansion.

"Yeah well says the one with the pet robot. Who are you anyways?" Pete asked.

"I already told you I'm John Smith." The Doctor said.

"JOHN SMITH?" Wrath questioned as he looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes John Smith. In other terms do not question."

"I OBEY." Wrath said grudgingly. "THE INFERIOR SPECIES KNOWN AS CYBERMEN ARE APPROACHING."

The cybermen surrounded Rose, Wrath, Pete, and the Doctor.

The Doctor held his hands up in surrender. "Do as I do."

"Are you sure?" Rose whispered.

"Yes, I am sure." The Doctor whispered back.

"We surrender." The Doctor said as the cybermen approached.

"You will be deleted." The cybermen said back.

"What?! But we surrender! Take us to be upgraded!" The Doctor yelled back.

"You will be deleted." The cybermen simply stated.

"THE INFERIOR SPECIES KNOWN AS CYBERMEN WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Wrath announced.

"Your weapons system doesn't even work." The Doctor said.

"THEN FIX IT NOW. YOU WILL OBEY THIS ORDER!" Wrath barked back.

"What? I have bigger things to deal with right now!" The Doctor told Wrath.


	8. Chapter 8

As Wrath and the Doctor were arguing they were miraculously saved by people called the preachers. The Doctor used the TARDIS's power cell to destroy all the cybermen around them as they escaped.

"Mickey? Is that you?" The Doctor asked in surprised as they escaped in a large, beat up van.

"The name's Ricky. Who the hell are you?" Ricky said.

The Doctor introduced himself while shaking Rickey's hand. "Ello. I'm the Doctor."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOHN SMITH." Wrath commented.

"I am that too...I mean I am the Doctor but beyond that I really do not know." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Why in the name of sanity do you have a robot with you?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I AM NOT A ROBOT!" Wrath yelled in protest.

"Yeaaaah you are." The Doctor asserted while patting Wrath on the head.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Doctor, what were those things back there?" Rose asked.

"Cybermen, and I'm guessing there's more. We have to find and destroy the factory in which they are being produced." The Doctor pointed out as he put on a pair of glasses.

"How were you able to destroy all the cybermen back there?" Jake asked.

"I used one of the power cells from my ship." The Doctor said. He took out the small power cell and examined it, it cast a faint green light on the Doctor's face and he grinned. "It should be finished charging soon...but first lets find the cyber leader."

"Look! Where are all those people going?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor and Ricky looked out the van's window. "Those people are being controlled by the earpieces. They must be going to the factory to be upgraded into cybermen." The Doctor remarked.

"Why do you think we don't wear the earpieces?" Ricky said.

"You knew about this?" The Doctor asked.

"No but we've seen people disappear off the streets only to be converted. They'd take them in a large truck, I could hear the screams." Jake said with a grim expression.

"John Lumic is responsible for this." Pete admitted.

"We know. I used to work for Cybus industries. And Doctor, that's quite a nice piece of technology you've got there." Mrs. Moore said.

"I know. It's nice, isn't it." The Doctor said, taking his sonic screw driver out.

"Not that. I'm talking about him." Mrs. Moore said gesturing to Wrath.

"He's not really mine. He's just tagging along." The Doctor sputtered.

"THE DOCTOR LIES. HE ENJOYS MY COMPANY." Wrath announced.

"I do not enjoy your company!" The Doctor snapped.

"You two act like a married couple." Jake commented.

"A WHAT? YOU WILL EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN OR BE EXTERMINATED." Wrath said in confusion. I do not understand humans! Wrath thought to himself. They will all be exterminated!

"Look, all the people are going to Cybus industries factory." Ricky noticed. "Not a surprise."

"Let's split up in groups. Mrs. Moore, Wrath, and I will investigate the lower levels and make our way to the factory from there." The Doctor went on. "Pete, Jake, Rose and Rickey will enter the factory using the mock earpieces."

Ricky nodded. "Alright, that sounds like a plan."

"Question. Can he fight?" Jake asked gesturing to Wrath.

"No he can't." The Doctor lied.

"LIES, DOCTOR!" Wrath protested.

"I am not fixing your weapons system!" The Doctor yelled back.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Pete said.

"He's right, Doctor. I don't exactly have a gun on me and neither do you." Mrs. Moore pointed out.

The Doctor sighed in annoyance. "Open your casing."

"I OBEY." Wrath said as his casing hissed as it opened.

The Doctor scanned the inside of the casing using his sonic screw driver. "Ah-ha! It's done."

Wrath's casing closed. "WEAPONS SYSTEM RESTORING TO FULL CAPACITY."

"There's the factory. Let's go." Jake announced as he handed Rose, Pete, and Ricky the mock earpieces. "We have to show no emotion at all if we are to enter the factory unnoticed. Understood."

"I understand." Rose said as she put on the earpiece.

"Be safe." The Doctor said to Rose.

"You too." Rose answered as she, Ricky, Pete, and Jake joined the other citizens that were getting ready to be converted.


	9. Chapter 9

A slightly short chapter. Remember to review!

"YOU WILL FOLLOW ME. MOVE, MOVE, MOVE." Wrath barked at the doctor and Mrs. Moore.

"You're not in charge." The Doctor stated as he followed Wrath.

"YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID. I HAVE A FULLY FUNCTIONAL WEAPONS SYSTEM." Wrath said.

"Well I guess I can't really argue with that..." The Doctor grumbled. "Look at all the cybermen in these tunnels. John Lumic has been busy."

"They don't seem to be functional yet." Mrs. Moore pointed out. She inspected one of the cybermen.

"All humans will be deleted." One of the cybermen said as it began to be fully functional.

"Run! They're waking up!" The Doctor yelled.

"CYBERMEN WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Wrath yelled as he shot down several cybermen.

"Delete, delete, delete." The advancing cybermen said as they shot Wrath's casing.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Wrath said. He shot down several more cybermen as he, the Doctor, and Mrs. Moore made their way through the dimly lit, and damp tunnel. "ALL CYBERMEN IN THIS AREA HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED."

"I think this is the only time I've actually been happy having a dalek with a fully functioning weapons system..." The Doctor mumbled to himself. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area.

"Halt. You are not compatible. You will be deleted." A cyberman stated as it closed in on the Doctor.

The Doctor took out the TARDIS's recharging power cell and used it's pulse to disable the cyberman. "Well that worked like a charm."

"Where am I?" The cyberman asked. "Why am I so cold?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT? EXPLAIN!" Wrath demanded.

"The pulse from the TARDIS's power cell disabled the emotional inhibitor." The Doctor explained. "What's your name?"

"Sally. My name is Sally. Why am I so cold?" She asked.

"I am so sorry, Sally." The Doctor said with a grim expression. "Now just go to sleep." He whispered as he disabled the cyberman.

As the Doctor was lost in his thoughts a cyberman came out from the shadows unnoticed.

"Delete." It said in monotonous voice as it reached out its hand and killed Mrs. Moore.

Mrs. Moore screamed in agony as the cyberman struck her down.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, he quickly rushed to her side. "Wrath! Exterminate that cyberman!"

"I OBEY." Wrath said. He blasted his powerful weapon at the cyberman.

"She's dead." The Doctor croaked as he got up from his crouched position beside Mrs. Moore.

"DALEKS DO NOT PITY THE WEAK." Wrath stated in slight disgust. Disgust...I have no need of that emotion, it is irrelevant, Wrath thought to himself He glided in front of the Doctor as if waiting for his command.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. I figured out a way to beat the cybermen." The Doctor announced.

"HOW?" Wrath questioned.

"If we disable the signal from emotional inhibitor, the shock and realization of what they have become should kill them all." The Doctor deduced. He could hear another cyberman approaching.

"Yours biology is unknown. You will be taken to the cyber control room for further testing." The cyberman stated simply. "You will follow."

"Just play along." The Doctor whispered to Wrath. It's time to meet the creator of the cybermen, the Doctor thought to himself.


	10. The Rise of the Cybermen

Yay! A new chapter! I want to do a series of one shots involving wrath, Rose, and the Doctor but it would be awesome if you guys could send me prompts and ideas so I can write about them! Remember to review and tell me your ideas!

"You will now speak to the cyberleader." The cyberman announced as they reached the cyber control room.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked with a puzzled expression.

"We got captured by the cybermen." Rose let out a slight sob. "Jackie was converted."

The Doctor hugged Rose to comfort her.

"So when are we going to be able to meet the famous mister Lumic? Can we meet our now lord and master?" The Doctor said with a large grin.

"He has been upgraded." A cyberman said.

"So he's just like you?" The Doctor asked.

"He is superior. The Lumic unit has been designated cyber leader and cyber controler." Another cybermen said.

A large portion of the wall slid back with hiss, revealing a now converted John Lumic, sitting in a large mechanical throne.

"This is the age of steel, and I am it's creator." Lumic states.

The Doctor could hear people panicking and running outside the control room.

"Well it seems that the earpieces have been disconnected. Those are my friends at work. Good boys!" The Doctor announced proudly.

"THE HUMANS SUCCEEDED?" Wrath asked, he turned his eyestalk away from Lumic and looked the Doctor straight in the eyes.

"Yes. That's a good thing!" The doctor yelled.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the earpieces have failed then we will take humanity by force. London has fallen and so shall the world..." Lumic said, his glowing eyes staring straight at the Doctor.

01000000000111101110111000000110000

"Great. I'm receiving a transmission." Jake said. The picture on screen in Lumic's zeppelin revealed the Doctor to be alive. "They're alive! I wonder if I can adjust this so I can hear what they're saying."

00000000000000111100000000000000011

"And imagination. What about that? The one thing that led you here. You're just killing it dead!" The Doctor challenged.

"IMAGINATION IS IRRELEVANT..." Wrath said to himself.

Lumic turned towards Wrath. "Our technologies are compatible. Together we can upgrade the world."

"REQUEST DENIED. YOU ARE INFERIOR TO THE DALEK RACE!" Wrath yelled at Lumic.

"Then you will be deleted." Lumic said. He released a large electrical surge and shocked Wrath's casing.

"AHHHH! I AM IN PAIN!" Wrath yelled as he was shocked.

"No! Just leave him alone!" The Doctor said in retaliation.

Lumic stopped electrocuting Wrath and focused on the Doctor. "What is your name?" Lumic asked the Doctor.

"My name is the Doctor." The Doctor told the Cyber leader.

"A redundant title. We now have no need for Doctors. Cybermen do not sicken." Lumic asserted.

The Doctor flapped his arms around slightly to get his point across. "But that's exactly the point! You're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room...you did this so you could fight your sickness and that is brilliant."

The Doctor went on explaining. "That is so human, and once you get rid of sickness and mortality then what's there to strive for? Huh? Tell me that. I'd love to know. You won't advance. You'll just stay like this forever! A metal earth, with metal men, and metal thoughts. You'll be lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive! People! Ordinary, stupid, brilliant, people!"

"You are proud of your emotions." Lumic noticed.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Then tell me, Doctor. Do you know of grief, and rage, and pain?" Lumic asked.

"Of course I have! Even my dalek-I mean Wrath has more emotion than you do! I can tell you that it's not the best emotions but at lea the feels!" The Doctor yelled.

"I DO NOT FEEL!" Wrath protested.

"Oh yes you do. You might not have emotions that you deem irrelevant but you do feel rage, anger, pain, and hate." The Doctor hissed through gritted teeth.

"THEN PERHAPS WE ARE NOT SO DIFFERENT AFTER ALL." Wrath pointed out.

The Doctor stood up straight, as if to consider the words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

I wonder if I should just skip the "Idiots lantern" and just goto the episode "The Impossible Planet." Anyways enjoy the new chapter. Remember to review!

"I could set you free. I could rid you of pain. Do you not want that?" Lumic asked, trying to convince the Doctor.

"Then you'd might as well kill me." The Doctor said confidently.

The cybermen behind Lumic came closer to the Doctor. "Then I choose to take that option." Lumic said.

"It's not yours to take! You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart!" The Doctor spat.

"You cannot stop me, Doctor. I have an army, a species of my own." Lumic boasted.

"Yeah well I have a dalek. But you just don't get it! An army is nothing but those ordinary people out there are! An ordinary person can change the world! Some ordinary man, women, or an idiot..."

Jake looked up at the screen and realized the Doctor was referring to him.

The Doctor rambled on. "Saying the right numbers. Saying the right codes. For example the code to the emotional inhibitor. THE ONE RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. Because even an idiot knows how to work a computer these days-" The Doctor got cut off by a sound of disapproval and annoyance from Wrath? Annoyance? Daleks can't feel annoyed...he thought to himself. "Do you mind? I am talking!"

"I UNDERSTAND. BUT THIS IS TAKING FAR TO LONG!" Wrath told the Doctor.

"Anyways, as I was saying even an idiot knows how to get past firewalls, and passwords. Something in the Lumic family database. What was it Pete?" The Doctor said as he strutted across the room.

"Binary nine." Pete said quickly.

"Even a complete idiot can find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing and typing, anything to save his friends..." The Doctor said with a huge grin knowing what was going to happen.

Meanwhile in the zeppelin...

Jake continued typing while listening to the Doctor's words intently. "I'm so close to cracking the code." He mumbled to himself.

"Your words are irrelevant, Doctor." Lumic said.

The Doctor paced the room. "Oh Ahahaha. But you're wrong. It's not my problem that I talk to much. You know maybe some one should check his phone."

"My phone! Aha! There's the code!" Jake yelled. He sent the code to Rose's phone.

"You will be deleted!" Lumic yelled. Well as loud as a cyberman could talk at least.

"Oh yes! Of course. But do ya know what's better than saying delete? EXTERMINATE. Hint, hint, wink, wink." The Doctor said as he did a ridiculously obvious winking motion at Wrath.

Wrath realized that the Doctor was referring to him and exterminated the cybermen surrounding Lumic on the spot.

"Well looks like my stalling worked because guess what?!" The Doctor announced as Rose tossed him the phone. "It's your downfall for making ever piece of technology compatible. You know, like this!"

The Doctor connected the phone with the panel closest to him and the emotional inhibitors in every cybermen activated.

"What have you done?" Lumic asked outraged.

"I gave them back their souls! Their humanity!" The Doctor yelled.

"YOU GAVE THEM BACK THEIR EMOTIONS? EMOTIONS ARE FOR THE WEAK." Wrath said to himself.

"They are not! Now I remember why I hate your kind so much. For that exact reason! You have no soul! All you do is kill and hate!" The Doctor hissed at Wrath in outrage.

"YOUR WORDS ARE IRRELEVANT AT THE MOMENT." Wrath stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" The Doctor asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"THE FACTORY IS EXPLODING! WE MUST LEAVE!" Wrath yelled as he elevated.

"He's right!" Rose said. She grabbed the Doctors hand as they sprinted out of the collapsing room with Wrath and Pete by their side.

"There's no way out!" The Doctor said in slight panic.

"We should go up to the roof." Pete suggested.

The Doctor looked around frantically. "Brilliant! Then let's go!"

Rose started climbing the stairs to the roof with the others behind her. She could see a zeppelin hovering above the roof. "That must be Jake!" She said ecstatically.

A ladder fell down from the zeppelin. Wrath of course elevated while The Doctor, Rose, and Pete climbed.

"You will not escape me! You will be deleted!" Lumic yelled in outrage. He came out of the flames of the burning factory and started climbing the ladder.

"INCORRECT. ALL INFERIOR SPECIES WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Wrath declared. He fired at Lumic who then fell to his death as the Factory finally exploded.


End file.
